One Minute to Midnight
by ckmono
Summary: A set of story-bits inspired by Kaoru Hitachiin's Cinderella Pumpkin metaphor in episode 21, thus following the Anime Canon. Tamaki x Haruhi, WARNING: Hikaru x Kaoru. Story bits will go from 60 to 1. Chapter 4 updated July 16th, 2007.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club** belongs to Hatori Bisco, Bones animation studio, and all others associated with this work._

_Author's Notes:_ events in the story take place after the last episode of the _Ouran High School Host Club_ anime, which should be somewhere in September, and lasts to the April of the next year (the year Hani and Mori graduate). Therefore, be warned that I am not following the Manga Canon. The bits in this story will hopefully go from 60 (LX) all the way down to 1 (I), inspired by Kaoru's Cinderella pumpkin metaphor.

_WARNING:_ This story features a romantic relationship between twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

* * *

**_Ouran High School Host Club: One Minute to Midnight (60 - 57)_**

**LX.**

Sometimes, all of it seems a bit too fabulous and romantic. Or, more specifically, some shoujo-comic with liberal amounts of rose-petal cliches. Flimsy stories bound in paper back volumes don't last long in the multitudes of stories; one open window, a strong gust, and the pages may just flick right out of reach, leaving an empty cover hanging precariously by the windowsill beside the reading table.

They look up, and the window is wide open.

---

**LIX.****  
**  
Kyouya is calculating, yes, but he is just as honest as any calculator about the conclusion. So as soon as zero appeares at the bottom of his chart, he looks up and tells Haruhi, without looking at the others sitting around the rectangular table, that her debt to the Host Club is paid, and she is free to go if she so chooses.

Haruhi blinks, as though the zero had just been about to drop out of her mind. Tamaki looked like the zero _had_ dropped out of the girl's mind and crashed through the ceiling of his. The twins stare at her, two pairs of intense, amber eyes, but otherwise sat in a neutral sort of tension. Mori keeps his eyes pinned to the table, and meets Haruhi's eyes only when she glances at him.

"Haru-chan?" Hani asks, because he knows that everyone else knows they are afraid to, "Please stay?" He squeezed the hands of his stuffed bunny, and smiled, as confident as ever.

Haruhi holds Hani's eyes with hers for a little longer, then melts into a soft grin, "I think it's a bit too late for me to leave."

Hani bursts out into a bright, playful laugh, just as the twins belt out a cheer in unison. Mori smiles gently at Haruhi, his shoulders relaxing just a little. Kyouya closes his laptop with a definite 'click', the monitor's light no longer obscuring his approving eyes. Tamaki, sitting beside Haruhi, sweeps her into a hug, gushing about the joys of comaraderie, and when Haruhi leans in slightly towards him, hugs her tighter against him. There is a soft look in his excitement as Haruhi squirms out of his grip just in time to keep from sliding off her chair, and glares at him half-heartedly.

---

**LVIII.****  
**  
One day, while staging their act almost reflexively, Hikaru kisses Kaoru. One customer squealed so loudly it drew the whole room's attention; the other customer fainted at the sight of Hikaru's bold move and Kaoru's slightly wide eyes, right into Haruhi's astonished arms as she passed by.

Kaoru and everyone else know that this is _definitely_ not in the rehearsal, and perhaps too dangerous a move for all of their daring.

Cornering Hikaru after the Club would never do, of course. He'd growl and snarl and laugh it all off as his blunder. So Kaoru corners him in their dormitory, with his arms crossed and feet slightly apart, as popposed to Hikaru's nonchalant stance. Hikaru looks everywhere but at Kaoru, and mutters and stammers everything but the answer.

"You know, this is awkward. Just look at me and tell me what this afternoon meant," Kaoru demands. Hikaru says nothing.

"Was it all for show?" Kaoru asks.

"Hell no," Hikaru grounds out through rigid lips.

"So it was for real."

"It was an accident."

"Everything we've ever done in life was either for show or for real. There wasn't any accidents - "

Or maybe, Kaoru thinks as he holds the rest of the sentence still in his throat, looking at Hikaru fidgeting and coiling his feelings tightly in his fists, this _is_ an accident.

"Well - " Hikaru is good, but not as good as Kaoru when it comes to intimate situations, " - no one's perfect. Accidents happen."

Kaoru can see that Hikaru really can't take this anymore, and relents with a crooked smile, "I slipped up a long time ago, you know?"

Hikaru gawks at him for a moment, "I don't even know if I'm delusional."

"Well, accidents are real," Kaoru shrugs, then snorts.

They're silent for a while, until Hikaru snorts too, "This is a mess. _We're_ a mess."

Kaoru chukles, "You think it's the first day?"

Of course, it's not, and both of them know it; they'll figure it out together though, just the two of them, like they always did.

The next day, Hikaru and Kaoru lay their spell on schoolgirl imagination again, and make sure no accidents happen.

---

**LVII.**

You don't have to stay. It's a club, you're supposed to be able to leave. You know that, right, Takashi? Mitsukuni asks one day when they are studying together.

I know, he replies. I want to stay. Something feels off when I think about leaving.

Mitsukuni smiles, and doesn't cling to the answer. Okay then, as long as Takashi is happy.

He nods and stretches his lips slightly in the night lamp.

* * *

_Comments and constructive criticism appreciated, and hope you enjoyed reading._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ouran. It's too genius for me._

**_Author's Note: _**Continues from the previous "chapter".

* * *

**_Ouran High School Host Club - One Minute to Midnight (56 - 52)_**

LVI.

Hani and Mori are part of the graduating year, and Tamaki isn't surprised (and no one should be, except maybe some of the clients) that as the year progresses, neither show up as much as they used to. Then someone starts whispering worriedly that perhaps they will dwindle away. The day after that, after three weeksof sparse appearances, Hani and Mori show up for a grand total of three days. On the fourth, Tamaki personally bullied them into resting and studying if necessary, _of course I know you're not leaving, not like that; Hani-senpai and Mori-sepai aren't like that_. On the fifth day, Hani and Mori only stay for a third of the Club operation time. Nevertheless, Tamaki gives them both a sincere grin of gratitude, and makes sure with Kyouya that they don't get too much designations for the afternoon.

---

LV.

Acadmic competition is fierce at Ouran; as a scholarship student, Haruhi is among those of elite ruthlessness and efficiency. Consequently, she is not afraid to rob time from activities even remotely unecessary to getting at least the top-five rank in class - activities such as staying on campus on weekends instead of visiting back home, and the Club.It's the two-month mark, and she could count the times she is in the Third Music Room on one hand. Haruhi drops her hands, rolls the dull stiffness out of her neck, and flexes her sore right fingers. Just as she is about to pick up the pen again, there is a sharp knock on her single-person dormitory door.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi greets when she opens the door. Kyouya's eyebrows climb up at the smeary bags under her eyes, and glances pointedly at the four-sided clock tower visible from the dorm window. Haruhi follows his eyes; the clock is exactly half past three.

"Your presence has been positively meager in the last sixty-one days," Kyouya begins smoothly, and Haruhi appreciates the way he is just as, if not more, ruthless and efficient as she is about time. "If this behaviour continues, I'm afraid I will be forced to either coerce you into coming on a regular basis, or announce that you are no longer a Host. Besides, while you did make quite a progress on paying back your debt, it is by no means near being cleared."

"There is an exam coming," Haruhi replies bluntly. "You guys understand, right? My grades are important, especially for me."

"Of course," Kyouya relents. He steps out of the room, but stops and looks over his shoulder. "Would you at least keep this in mind?" Haruhi nodded questioningly."Though the Club is not in operation tomorrow, expect Hikaru and Kaoru to invite you to a studying session in the Club room. After all, seven brains is better than one, and there must be somewhere within everything on your desk that an academic discussion with Hikaru and Kaoru, who share some of yourclasses,can answer. Of course, Tamaki and I will also be happy to assist you, as well as Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai. And as to be expected, Hani-senpai will be responsible for healthy refreshments."

It's a ploy, Haruhi knows. One of Tamaki's ingenious Strategies. And like all his other Strategies, this one is just as sincere, down to the part about refreshments. And truthfully, Haruhi is hasn't had a decent meal in a long time.

The next day, as soon as the final class of the day ends, the twins cart Haruhi and her half-zipped schoolbag to the Third Music Room. They sit her down at the rectangular table, and Hani proudly presents the refreshments - an mini-banquet almost too beautifully arranged to be eaten (but only almost; after all, food is made to be eaten, not looked at). And of course, ample amounts of cake.Beside her stands Tamaki, in all his sombre glory as Ouran Academy's superintendent's son, with a notebook and several pens in his hands.

Haruhi let out a short giggle, circled her arms around Tamaki's waist, and gives him a short hug, her nose bumping into his ribs, "Thanks."Tamaki drops the pens and notebook, and kneels down in an overdramatic burst of joyous sobs.

"Hey, we wanted to help too!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaim simultaneously.

"Yes, yes," Haruhi pats their shoulders appeasingly with a grin, "thank all of you guys."

"Eat. You are tired, and need energy," Mori says from across the table.

Hani nods vigorously in agreement, "Then we can all help Haru-chan with her homework!"

Haruhi shifts her eyes to Kyouya, who wrote something in his Binder of Knowledge and punched some numbers into the calculator. "You do realise that the cost of the food is logically going towards your debt, yes?" He asks casually.

Haruhi's lower jaw drops slightly, and a small grin stretches Kyouya's lips, "You take matters so seriously, Haruhi. That is a sign of stress, do you know that? I am only trying to lighten your mood."

Haruhi is torn between rolling her eyes and laughing.

---

LIV.

" -- You are just like your mother, doing things one shouldn't be doing. Intentionally stirring matters when they should be left alone."

"I am only trying to make others happy; I believe that is a goal everyone in society is working towards, for the good of the world. I am merely practicing."

He should have been disowned, right where he was standing, for such a smart comment. As he politely excused himself from the room, however, the old woman merely glared imperiously at him, and sighed a comment about failing the Suou family in the future under her breath. He took that as a sign, that at least she had grown used to him, even liked him a tiny bit, enough to step away from ruling his present life and habitat. She was turning her thoughts to the future, and of course, the future was, he thought poetically,the scenery over the top of a hard climb.

---

LIII.

It's a few weeks later, when Hikaru notices that Kaoru's Club Act seems a bit lacking. That night, they sit facing each other on the large-size, single dormitory bed, crosslegged, pajama-clad knees pressing together, and Hikaru asks Kaoru what's wrong.

Kaoru responds easily, and Hikaru wonders if it's normal to reach such a level of intimacy with another, so as to deal with such an issue as if it was something that ultimately did not concern them. Like it was someone else's problem, and Someone Else was a person outside of their circle of identified, acknowledge, and accepted existences. Therefore, they could discuss the affair and drop it as soon as the words became repetitive in meaning.Perhaps the repetition would make the issue real enough, so they could wonder whether it belongs to another chapter of the story of the Hitachiin Brothers of the Host Club, or to Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. It would be easy, if it belongs to the former. But since they have both said it now, it seems to stem from the latter, which rips both stories to pieces and staples them back together in one, messy pile.

Something already as socially (though 'socially' can, in the extremity of the Hitachiin Twin Mindset, go shoot itself) foggy as this cannot be built on, cannot grow from, something just as, if not more illusional, as enacting the fancies of schoolgirls -- this is a conclusion they both agree on, and it is something new. For tonight, it's enough, and Hikaru kisses Kaoru goodnight on the mouth. Kaoru pushes back just as lightly, and they both fall back on the mattress. Hikaru tugs the covers over them both, and Kaoru moves onto his own pillow, their forearms still close enough to touch.

---

LII.

When Kyouya found out, sometime later, his first thought was that it made sense. Haruhi was intelligent, practical, hard-working, and efficient -- everything the Ootori family could ask for. The simple sort of beauty she held, or her empathy, were only nice bonuses. Kyouya himself was just as intelligent, practical, hard-working, and efficient -- not to mention handsome, prestigeous, rich, polite, and understanding. They would have made the perfect match, and he could already see, ten years into the future, the Respectable Ootori Kyouya and Ootori Haruhi, two of the leading persons of the Ootori Zaibatsu, major contributors in forwarding the Group to new heights as never seen before in the family's history.

His second thought was it made too much sense, so much sense that there was no nonsense left. Nonsense like spending two hours under a kotatsu doing essentially nothing, or home cooking, or going to the Commoner's Supermarket, or doing Commoner Activities.And of course, the plan would take away the only real nonsenses that made Kyouya's life his -- Tamaki, and the Club and all its nuisances and management challenges (no one would ever know just how hard Kyouya organizes budges to make sure Hani-senpai has enough cake for the whole year, or Tamaki's extravagent cosplay theme ideas), and, perhaps ten years past, the respectable but slightly comically eccentric, compassionate Suou Tamaki finally, joyfully, proudly bringing a healthy, practical obentou to work, prepared efficiently by Suou Haruhi.

Kyouya made decisions for his benefits, and looking at his thoughts, the conclusion was simple. So he told Haruhi what he thought, watched her blush a little at the end, and watched her take three seconds before she told him nicely that though she appreciated Kyouya-senpai's father's high opinion of her, she would have to decline the future proposal, and wouldn't Kyouya-senpai agree with her? There was no merit in taking her as a bride -- no merit that Kyouya wanted, anyway.

Kyouya did agree with her, and since his father was a little, almost invisibly, less stringent now, it only took two weeks of constant discussion for Kyouya to get his father to agree with Haruhi. Usually, it would have been ten years or more, and by that time, Haruhi might have forgotten how to make obentou's, and Tamaki, considerate and loyal idiot that he is, would have stood by and let her forget it. No; the plan made so much sense that it made no sense. Haruhi deserved better than that, Tamaki deserved better than that, and no matter if Kyouya was actually the tenth son or whatever happens in the future, he deserved better than that, should have been rewared better than that, from his father and himself.

--

_Comments and constructive criticism appreciated; hope you have enjoyed reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _Fanfiction - for those of us not smart enough to create and own such things as Ouran.

_Author's Note:_ Again, I have not read the manga, therefore if there are any references, it is made to the Anime Canon. Also, these ficbits are in no particular order in terms of the timeline, except that they all take place somewhere between September of Haruhi's first year at Ouran and end the following April (the end of her first year -- in the Japanese school system, school years start at the beginning of April, and end March the year following).

* * *

**_Ouran High School Host Club: One Minute to Midnight (51 to 42)_**

LI.

There are two different types of grounds between the new extremities Hikaru and Kaoru have discovered, and it's getting stressful to walk both. The Club is one of them; it is smooth, paved, familiar, and would have been boring if not for the wild and secretive jungleon one side, or the barren plain with the awkward tree or two on the other. It's hard now (because they've never noticed the sceneries before), to resist treading hand-in-hand into the thick, forbidding woods, or run abruptly away from each other over the hard, grainy soil. The Dormitory (or their bedroom when their parents are away travelling and trading again) is the other one; it is rocky, with pitfalls and ravines and slippery stepping stones on rivers. They walk this road at night with just as sure (or unsure) feet as they did the other, but this is real, natural, instinctive, and all the more dangerous. The rapids are sweeping, so fast that they would drown before they knew it should they fall in. Or they might fall down between steep, shadowy, silent ravines, and be driven mad by the awkwardness of no progress or simply wondering how they'll manage to get out;they had wanted to be alone, and anyone who came would be too late.

Hikaru and Kaoru don't know which road they'll screw up faster on, but at least they would never run away from each other or let each other fall down a hole or a cliff. There's a daredevil-like temptation that appealed to their characters, to simply grab each other and ravage the other's tongue with lips and teeth, and watch gleefully as their clients and fans die of an eruption of steamy fantasies. In the truthfulness of the night, both have a secret urge to rub the soft bulge between the other's legs, and watch as it grows hard.

But Hikaru's hands always stop at Kaoru's waist, and Kaoru's hands always stop near the buttons of Hikaru's pajama shirts. They always break the kiss after touching tongues a few times.

"Go splash your face," One of them would say, and they would take turns doing so, swiftly. Once they settle down beside each other under the covers, Hikaru and Kaoru would talk, casually (and thank the gods silently that they still could), sparsely, until either falls asleep. Sometimes in the next morning, they would wake up to find that their heads and fingers had bumped together during the night.

---

L.

The Host Club doesn't monopolize the free time of all the ladies all the time. Circumstances of life change, perhaps as erratic as the female sexual behaviour. At least, Kyouya thinks it's erratic; he has yet to decipher a pattern, and since it presents no merits, he does not intend to do so. Analyzing something like that is probably something Tamaki would do, and in all the slivers of similarity between them, that is certainly not included.

"Think of it this way," Kyouya says to Tamaki as they fold up the tablecloths of an elaborate Club Theme set-up. "If the Host Club exists to bring happiness to the ladies, and less ladies are participating in Club activities, then theoretically that means more ladies are happy enough in their lives."

Tamaki stares at the tablecloth with an exaggerated pout, "A little extra happiness is okay too, isn't it?" Suddenly, he gasps, drops the tablecloth, and slaps Kyouya on the shoulders, "What if we're losing out touch? What if it's not that the ladies are happy enough, but that we're not worthy enough to bring them happiness?" Before Kyouya can respond, Tamaki rushes to the change room, and begins to examine himself meticulously.

"It's natural, Tono," Hikaru calls as he disassembles a statue nearby.

"Technically, you're the 'oldest' Host since you started the Club, and naturally, ladies go for younger ones like Haruhi, and dispose of the oldest," Kaoru adds on sensibly, shaking open a large plastic bag. Haruhi grins exasperatingly as Tamaki let out an overdramatic, low wail and clutched at the mirror, leaving two invisible handprints.

Kyouya rolls his eyes, and starts counting down from three-hundred seconds. By the end, Tamaki is standing in front of them all with the air of an exam invigilator, slapping his pointer-stick all over the whiteboard, outlining the Great Strategy to Discover and Banish All Remaining Unhappiness of the Ouran Princesses.

---

XLIX.

Mitsukuni doesn't give a flying Haninozuka Kick about what others think of him most of the times. But the other little bit of times, he would really like it if his peers would stop registering his high-pitched voice over the words, the way he acted over his maturity level, or the Bunny over the integral calculus textbook he carries in his other arm.

---

XLVIII.

_Clubs expand over time, you know_, his father told him once casually, _maybe you should try recruiting?_

But this isn't a club, Tamaki realized, and 'club' was just an appropriate, substituting word for the school records. The next afternoon, he announced to the others and all the clients that visited, that this group would now be known as "Host Family".

The name never permeated the school language, and even Tamaki himself still called it 'Host Club'; however, one shot of the new title was enough. The Club was now vaccinated from all prospective Hosts except for the most determined, who then went on to facethose Tamaki thought were much more of a gauntlet than he was (perhaps a good thing too, he was never very stern when it came to rejecting) -- the Members.

_Families change over time too, even without recruiting_, his father told him, looking at the pictures on his office desk; _you know that well, right?_

_---_

XLVII.

Most parents (except for maybe the man from whom Tono inherited his illustrious, princely genes) would be nuts to find the Host Club a perfectly healthy activity to devote extracurricular time to. So of course, Hikaru and Kaoru don't blame their parents when they come home from their extensive business trips, and upon hearing about the Club, decide to spend some quality time with the twins. And family time was not lukewarm or awkward or pocketed by half-diplomatic smiles, nope.

But being the articulate diplomatic people that they are, their parents seemed to manage well enough. Hikaru and Kaoru stay silent, sitting squarely in the middle of the halves of a wide, two-person couch, while their parents caution them on prolonged Host-ness, particularly their incestuous act. What if over time, it weaves into their psyche, and becomes reality?

It's funny, Hikaru and Kaoru tell each other later, Father and Mother are always punctual with their travel schedules, but always seem to miss the time on the trip with their sons. Now, they all arrived at a mess, and neither of the twins knows how to fix their itineraries to fit together.

"It's too late to be thinking about this; let's sleep," Kaoru rubs Hikaru with a hand between the latter's neck and shoulder and a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah. Okay. We have time, right?" Hikaru shifts closer, but not off his pillow.

"Lots," Kaoru mumbles, worming deeper into his part of the covers.

They fall asleep, pillows almost touching and bodies in the center part of a large, two-person king-sized bed.

---

XLVI.

It's a game, Haruhi remembers Tamaki telling her. And she knows too, the romantic, fantastic comedy in the back of the lady's mind, now that she's had firsthand observations; the settings, the main characters, the touching back stories, the humorous side characters, it's all there, and always there. It's an easy game because no one lost and no one hurt.

Haruhi puts on her best Natural Rookie Smile, "Don't worry about Tamaki-senpai -- people are taking care of him." And it's true; he's got servants and cooks and drivers and his father and a good, professional, Clinically Proven To Tell The True News Instead Of The Good News doctor. And he's got no girl that makes him warm milk and honey, or plays a lullaby at the piano so he can sleep, or lets him sleep on her lap and frequently runs her fingers lightly through his fine, blond hair. Porridge and toast, medicine, silence, and a nice, puffy pillow probably work better.

The girl looks a bit crestfallen, which, for some reason, sparksa twitch of irritation in Haruhi, "Are they sure everything's okay? I could help, of course -- make something nice for him to eat, keep him company."

"Everything's fine -- he told us that himself," Haruhi reassures. "I'm sure he would have liked to be here."

The girl is easily cheered, and when she leaves, Haruhi turns to find Mori-senpai watching.

"She will try to visit Tamaki anyway," He comments nonchalantly. "They always do that."

The moment over, Mori-senpai moves on, because it's history and he already knows the outcome. Haruhi follows, clearing the Club equipment and remembering to buy the Commoner's Medicine that Tamaki demanded yesterday, his voice made nasal and dry and choked and most of all, Unprincely, by the flu.

---

XLV.

Tamaki is devoted to the cause of Making People Happy; he could almost declare it as his responsibility, his duty. Tamaki shares the views of a vast majority about the twins; he wishes the twins would grow out of the metaphorical shell they've built for each other, an affectionate almost-brother.

Hikaru and Kaoru wonder, as they grow into a new shell,where that places the Tono on their List of People to Hide The Real Thing From.

---

XLIV. (continuation of XLVI.)

He really should be saying no. He was sick, housing some pretty nasty germs, and germs were Unprincely.

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss Koyama. Tamaki is currently quite sick. He hasn't forgotten you, of course, and that includes your well-being. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to visit him and fall ill as a result of contagious germs. That is not to say that visits are unwelcome; gifts can be left with the butler, and will be delivered promptly to Tamaki. You understand, don't you, Miss Koyama?"

"Ah -- yes, of course -- "

"Wonderful. I knew you were an understanding lady, Miss Koyama. Sorry for causing you worry -- we had not expected Tamaki's illness to last, but the virus seems persistent. Rest assured, he is in the hands of a capable doctor."

"Oh -- I see. Well, tell him that -- that we all miss him very much, and hope that he is getting better."

"I will definitely tell him that."

"Well -- you take care yourself too, Kyouya-senpai. See you tomorrow."

"And the same to you, Miss Koyama. See you tomorrow."

Well. He didn't know whether to feel insulted or thankful.

"Just don't cave in under the hopeful, sparkly eyes next time, Tamaki," Kyouya advised, rolling his eyes in amusement.

---

XLIII.

Takashi is tired as hell today, so he declines Mitsukuni's invitation to cakes at the nearest cafe after-school. Mitsukuni is a little disappointed (Takashi remembers that his small cousin told him about some kind of new cake -- tastes sweet probably, like cakes do, and the rest he doesn't bother to recall), though he accepts Takashi's answer with a bright, understanding smile, and skips off to find Haruhi or Tamaki.

As he heads back to their dormitory, a girl (a prominent client of the Club, no particular favourites, perhaps a tiny bit queasy about Forbidden Brotherly Love) asks him worriedly if Hani-senpai and he are both okay. Both Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai look a little sad, the girl comments.The question and the comment spin around each other a few times in Takashi's mind, and collapse in on themselves, forming a mess of an answer. He gives the girl a small smile, a shrug, a covered yawn, and hopes as he walks away that he hadn't been too rude. He hopes as well, that the girl would have enough sense not to go bother Mitsukuni with the same question. It's well meaning, of course, but Mitsukuni's had a crappy day too; usually, it's in everyone's best interest to leave Mitsukuni alone (in this particular case) until after at least two cakes, five cookies, and a hot cup of Genmaicha to drink.

Come to think of it, a cup of tea might ease his sore neck as well, after a whole day of craning it over the examination paper; he took a breath, sighed lethargically, and could almost smell the bags of Commoner's Green Tea that Tamaki had imported from Haruhi, sitting in the shared cupboard of his and Mitsukuni's dormitory.

---

XLII.

One late March night, Tamaki dreams of an "Ouran Private University". The details are a bit hazy, and the whole building is ridiculously large, but nevertheless it's a sort of visual epiphany. He wonders, as he slips through the corridors and by theclassrooms and across the large courtyard and past the office of the superintendent ('Superintendent, Suou Tamaki,' the sign reads, and Tamaki almost laughs -- thatis actually quite an interesting thought) if there would be another Host Club in this grand premonition.A club that would last at least three years, maybe four, certainly merited successors to further the Great Strategy of Bringing Happiness to the Ladies of Ouran.

* * *

_Comments, questions, and constructive criticism welcome and appreciated. Hope you've enjoyed reading._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **'Ouran High School Host Club' is the wonderful work of Hattori Bisco -- I am just borrowing.

**Author's Notes: **So I am finally getting back into writing again...a little warning: **the fic-bits of this chapter contain the pairing Hikaru x Kaoru Hitachiin** -- best to move onto better things if this does not suit you, dear reader )

* * *

**_Ouran High School Host Club: One Minute to Midnight (41 - 32)_**

**XLI. ****  
**  
When Tamaki catches them kissing in one of those places in the school where no one ever goes except them (well, that certainly isn't the case anymore -- what's Tono doing here anyway, Hikaru wonders vaguely), in a way that definitely isn't a rehearsal, he's horrified. Hikaru and Kaoru wonder at why Tamaki's heart clenches and shudders --from the sight of them kissing, or the realization that they weren't bluffing?

Something in French trickles weakly through Tamaki's lips, a reflexive exclamation (well they've never heard that before -- guess he's _really_ shocked this time, Kaoru thinks, resigned). There's shock in the blond's eyes, confusion, maybe denial, a bit of panic, and -- seeping alarmingly into his expression -- guilt.

"Tono..." Hikaru starts awkwardly, slowly, almost pleadingly. Kaoru reaches out, and tangles his brother's fingers with his own. Tamaki does not respond, does not look like he knows how to respond.

Suddenly, around the corner, they hear Haruhi's voice calling for the twins. Something about a joint presentation assignment. Hikaru and Kaoru's hands tear apart from each other just as the girl comes around the corner, and realize a second too late that Haruhi's seen them hold hands many times before. There's something pulsing in the atmosphere, a countdown to _something_. Haruhi goes on to asking the twins to come with her to finish constructing the presentation, but Kaoru catches that brief glance darting between Tamaki and themselves, and knows that it's game over against her too.

Years of facade-building experience kicking in, and Kaoru automatically smiles and answers Haruhi's request; Hikaru smoothly adds on the first thing that comes to his mind -- something about being ahead of schedule -- and they follow her as she smiles back, nods, and goes back around the corner.

Tamaki is still staring at them, as if he was trying to say something.

"Don't be sorry, Tono," Hikaru whispers, meeting Tamaki's eyes as they pass him.

Out of the corner of his eyes and ears as he turns the corner, the hand closer to Kaoru still empty, they hear Tamaki taking a deep breath, and see him lowering his face into a hand.

--

**XL. **

" 'Letting it out would help', now would it?" Hikaru muttered scathingly, "Fine. I'll tell you. Maybe there's some Commoner's Proverb about this."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru protests, "Hikaru, Haruhi just wanted to know what was going on." One of his hands is on Hikaru's shoulder, a calming gesture, and his eyes on Hikaru's face.

Hikaru ignores him and throws the truth crudely at Haruhi's feet; Kaoru feels Hikaru's hand clutching for his, and grabs it hard, hoping that curiosity _really_ doesn't kill the cat.

--

**XXXIX.**

Kaoru can already guess from the expression Kyouya's face, what Tamaki has told him, and what he wants to talk to Kaoru about. He can also tell, from Kyouya's expression, that the older student knows that Kaoru is expecting this.

"Be relieved that at least, I did not choose to go to Hikaru. That would be quite -- catastrophic." Kaoru is glad that at least Kyouya-senpai hasn't lost all his sense of humour upon hearing and thinking about the matter at hand.

"From the way Tamaki talked, I can tell he is serious, that you two are serious, so I won't pester you about confirmation. What I want to know is, are you and Hikaru comfortable with doing what you do in the Club? If it becomes too -- personal, we could always come up with another act."

Kaoru would answer that the Club Act and the Real Thing are different, but then Kyouya would just make him explain, and he's neither ready to explain nor to speak for Hikaru. And he knows that Kyouya can tell from the hesitance on his face.

"Ask Hikaru about it, will you?" Kaoru thinks he probably doesn't have to, since Hikaru might be eavesdropping warily outside the door already. "And Kaoru -- take care."

Kaoru sighs to the firm grip and pat on his shoulder with a light, grateful smile, "Thanks a lot, Kyouya."

Kaoru can tell that Kyouya, as he returns the smile, is a lot less steady than he presented himself to be.

--

**XXXVIII.****  
**  
Mitsukuni knows (and he's sure that Takashi does too) that, among the ladies, beyond the "Cute Item" pairing name he shares with Takashi, some like to fancy the two of them as having a fluffy, warm, almost childish love. And the ladies looking for domestic, silly humour tend to pair up Kyou-chan and Tama-chan, who are now blessed with Haru-chan, wonderful daughter that 'he' is (though _how_ that happened Mitsukuni doesn't really want to find out -- he hopes they remember the word 'adoption'). This leaves Hika-chan and Kao-chan for apparently the more hardcore (hence, more 'beautiful and forbidden' material, or so he remembered overhearing) fans.

There's something troubling Hika-chan and Kao-chan these days, Mitsukuni notices (and he's sure that Takashi does too). The short third-year doesn't know what, but from the expressions Hika-chan and Kao-chan often throw furtively at each other, he decides (and he lets the twins know that through his actions) to leave them alone. Next to Tamaki, they seem to be the most popular outside of the Club, and Mitsukuni is sure that they don't need the extra attention.

They seem to need help sometimes, or at least seem to want to approach him on some serious matter. Mitsukuni only hopes that when they actually decide to talk to him and _do_, he won't end up giving useless answers, since he knows nothing about _real_ hardcore material except that it's beautiful and forbidden.

--

**XXXVII.**

"Why is it still so _cold_?" Haruhi moaned from her dormitory bed, wrapping the covers more closely about herself, glaring at the number on the heating-control device. By all means she should be comfortable, warm, and toasting the stress out of herself; yet when her hand tightened on the covers they got colder and clammier.

"It's your _cold_, Haruhi," Kaoru answered, leaning on Hikaru. "We feel pretty toasty." Hikaru nodded his agreement.

"Come on, here -- have some of this," Tamaki held out his bottle of Commoner's Medicine, and a teaspoon.

Haruhi squinted through her bleary eyes at the label, sat up with a small grunt, took the bottle, and promptly drank two teaspoons. Immediately, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru gasped in horror. Haruhi made a groggy, questioning sound, just as Mori-senpai took the bottle and teaspoon from her at her request, and Hani-senpai declared to everyone that according to the label, Haruhi was supposed to have only drunk one teaspoon. The words barely registered in Haruhi's mind, and after feeling the last drop of medicine swirl down her esophagus, she prepared to collapse back into bed, onto a pillow so soft and comfortable it must be illegal.

Unfortunately, Tamaki was there, catching her about the shoulders with one arm, lifting one of her clammy, cold hands and pressing it to his cheek with a panicked expression.

"No theatrics, please," Haruhi groaned tiredly. "I want to sleep. Now."

"I'm serious!" Tamaki squeezed her hand, and the twins loomed over her in support of the Tono, faces apprehensive.

"What is it _now_?" Haruhi asked, exasperated.

"Y-you were supposed to drink only one teaspoon, Haru-chan," Hani-senpai whispered. Mori-senpai patted his shorter cousin on one shoulder comfortingly. Then, he reached out to feel Haruhi's forehead, "There's no change. She's not getting worse."

"No! Do not be fooled by the medicine's slow reaction rate, my subjects!" Tamaki squeezed her hand tighter. "We must stay with her, lest that devil of a medicine has a mind of its own, and attacks our princess when we drop our guards! Remember," He dropped the volume of his voice, and the twins leaned in, bug-eyed, to listen, "those cases of death due to overdose in the newspapers -- they always happen when the victim is alone, when there are no friends or family or their significant other around to help. They take the medicine, and at first they feel better, but then -- then! They suffer the most painful and cruel death, alone." The twins nodded reverently.

Too tired to argue, Haruhi flopped her head to one side, opting to ignore everything as best as possible, and made a sleepy sound. How Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru interpreted that as her being in the throes of death, she could not, for all her scholarship-attaining nerve cells, understand.

"I believe," Kyouya finally spoke, amusement colouring his voice, "that depending on the severity of the sickness, the dosage could be adjusted accordingly. And the recent case of death due to overdose appears in the general section of the newspaper instead of the medical section, which would suggest that the 'medicine' taken is in actuality illegal drugs."

There was a moment of silence, in which Haruhi made another sleepy noise, and rolled out of Tamaki's grasp into the bed.

"Really now..." Tamaki murmured questioningly, slightly suspicious.

"Really," Kyouya smiled serenely, like all was right with the world.

Ten seconds later, all was indeed right with the world, and Haruhi slept peacefully on, finally resting after a hectic week of final exams.

--

**XXXVI.****  
**  
Takashi catches Hikaru mouthing Kaoru's neck affectionately in one of the Club Room's change rooms, after operating hours. Clean-up is just finished, everyone has left, and Takashi hears Mitsukuni calling for him at the doorway. He pulls the curtains of the change rooms closed again, over the sight of two identical, startled faces.

"Hey, wait --"

Takashi stops halfway through turning away. Behind him, Mitsukuni falls silent. The beige-yellow curtain is pulled open again, and Hikaru looks hesitatingly up at Takashi. The older student returns the gaze, steadily, neutrally.

"Are you -- aren't you going to say anything? Tell us to stop?" Hikaru seems a bit desperate, whether for Takashi's acknowledgement or advice, the somber graduate student doesn't know.

"We'd stop if _you_ tell us to," Kaoru adds quietly. "You're our senpai and all. You know, useful advice from grown-up people on what to do." He's standing apart from his brother, and Takashi can tell that all they want to do now is grasp each other's hands, hard. Suddenly he's reminded of the time when Mitsukuni first told him that he decided on quitting the karate club and joining the Host Club, and looking with uncertainty at Takashi's stoic face.

Takashi lets out a small smile, pats Hikaru once on a shoulder, and nods at Kaoru. "Do as you like," he said quietly, sincerely. "I don't mind."

He can feel Mitsukuni smiling behind him. In front of him, Hikaru's shoulders drop slightly, and the older twin nods with a short sigh. "Well," he says, slightly embarrassed, "see you around then, Mori-senpai." Behind Hikaru, Kaoru lifts his hand in a quick, almost shy gesture of good-bye.

"Later," Takashi returns the greeting, and turns away to leave with Mitsukuni as the curtain drops close again.

"That was very supportive of you, Takashi," Mitsukuni says with a bright grin once they close the door to the Club Room.

"Just giving advice," Takashi replies, "I don't mind."

**--**

**XXXV.**

They still blame him sometimes, for not exerting his influence on Mitsukuni on matters concerning the cute, the fluffy, the sweet, and everything un-Haninozuka. He suspects though, that he doesn't need to; his tiny cousin isn't _entirely_ unconventional. Mitsukuni's own guilt and shame, something gaping at first but reduced now to a small, gnawing thing that won't ever disappear -- that would be enough of an influence.

They're lucky, he thinks -- but with no real bitterness because he's stuck between Mitsukuni and the rest of the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's -- that Mitsukuni isn't having the Bunny stamped over all his belongings like a bizarre nametag.

--

**XXXIV.****  
**  
A guy came to the Host Club once, just before preparations for the Ouran Christmas Festival was about to start. Not Kasanoda-kun, of course -- he was her own height, Haruhi remembered, but in the same year as Tamaki. He made a request to have a private conversation with Kyouya-senpai, which immediately increased their customer count by twofold and stole the spotlight from the twins.

Kyouya-senpai led the student into a separate room and locked it behind him (really, Haruhi thought, he should have kept it unlocked -- reverse psychology works both ways sometimes). The conversation lasted for about an hour, in which the muffled, quiet voices were interrupted by many pregnant pauses, during which the ladies present were ever so patient in waiting, as politely quiet as possible.

Finally, during one of the pauses, a realization seemed to flash through Tamaki's eyes, and immediately, after rounding up his gentlemanly troops for a brief rallying talk, swept belatedly to Kyouya's aid, closing the Host Club one hour after its operation time. As soon as the main room contained only sensible ladies, Kyouya-senpai and the other student exited the room. After a somewhat awkward goodbye to Kyouya-senpai and a quick bow to the remaining audience, the student left, his head slightly bowed.

Kyouya-senpai picked up his binder, and began calmly to write in it, while the rest of them stood by, staring like deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"Do you know, Tamaki, that he had a reason for coming at the _end_ of the operation time of the Club?" Kyouya began casually.

"Well," Tamaki stammered with an overly wide smile, "I thought that it was -- you know -- one of those awkward moments, where you were thinking about how to reply, and I wanted to give you enough time to talk to him -- get everything clear, you know --"

"I _was_ thinking rather hard about how to fill in those pauses; thank you, Tamaki, for being so considerate of _me_ instead of _him_. Although, I rather thought I made things quite clear in five minutes or so, and he seemed like he understood the meaning of my -- refusal. I believe over-explaining, or repeatedly clarifying concepts is redundant, excessive, and -- somewhat detrimental to both parties. Would you agree?" Kyouya looked at Tamaki with a curious smile.

As she watched Tamaki shrink away into a corner, an exaggerated, terrified expression on his face, Haruhi realized that Kyouya-senpai would be breaking possibly more than a few hearts in the future with the same efficiency. And maybe one day, he'd miss something, and it would be lost and he would regret it. Or not, because Kyouya-senpai didn't do pointless things like he says Tamaki always does.

--

**XXXIII.**

Mitsukuni always knew that Hika-chan or Kao-chan or Tama-chan accidentally spilled the tea onto his Bunny. Really, did they think that Takashi's half-ass explanation was acceptable even to his Loli-Shota image?

He was however, also a Spartan Haninozuka, so he kept quiet and watched, with a faint, bemused smile, Tamaki carefully place the teacup (this time) at least an elbow's (Takashi's elbow, it seems) length away.

--

**XXXII.****  
**

Kaoru awoke once to find Hikaru staring thoughtfully at the elephant confetti blower their parents had bought them for their seventh birthday. When Hikaru caught him looking, he hastily cleared his throat, and commented on how the device was getting old, so maybe they should try to get a new one. Kaoru said nothing besides making a sound of agreement; he leaned, draping over Hikaru's back, their fingers clamping together with each other.

"Maybe we're getting too old for those kinds of immature things?" He questioned softly, head lolling gently against Hikaru's neck. He smiled affectionately, and Hikaru snorted softly, a similar expression slipping across his face.

"Maybe," Hikaru turned his head, so that he could murmur his answer against Kaoru's lips. "Maybe."

* * *

Comments, questions, and constructive crticism highly appreciated ) Hope it was an enjoyable read.


End file.
